This disclosure relates generally to a mobile surface drying apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that extracts moisture that accumulates on a surface after a moisture generating event.
Many spectators at sporting events suffer through numerous race delays. For example, at a race car event, moisture may accumulate on the racetrack after a moisture generating event, such as a rainfall, has ceased. A relatively significant amount of time, expense and effort must be exhausted to remove the moisture from the racetrack prior to resuming the sporting event.